


Little Lion

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, caregiver!dan, little!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Phil sometimes get stressed, and when he does he goes into littlespace. Dan doesn’t know, until one night he finds little!phil curled on their bed colouring in instead of getting dressed for their date night.





	Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot based on a prompt :)

Dan was a little worried, he hadn't seen Phil all day. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for them, contrary to what people thought they did do things separately. It was just unusual tonight because it was date night, and it was getting quite late. He was sat on the sofa in the lounge, tapping his leg impatiently and checking the time every few moments. He was already dressed up to go out, and had made a lot of effort. Dressed in his new black skinny jeans, and a smart, black dress shirt (which he had even taken the time to iron out the creases of). His normally unruly curls were styled back into a somewhat tame style, so yes, frankly he was a little pouty that Phil wasn't here to see it. "Come on Phil." He mumbled irritatedly. After another ten minutes Dan had run out of patience. He stood up frowning. Fine. He would go get him. He scowled to himself, it was unlike Phil to forget about date night, so he was sure there would be an explanation, but it still hurt a little. He stormed down the hall and knocked on the door loudly. "Phil!"

In their room, Phil wasn't dressed, he was huddled up on his bed his thumb sucked into his mouth as he coloured on a some pieces of paper he had with a few stray sharpies. Phil was in his littlespace, he had no concept of what time it was, or anything that was happening when he was big. Dan didn't know about Phil being little, luckily he had always managed hide himself away from his boyfriend when he felt himself slipping. Today had been stressful for him; between deadlines for new videos, the stress of figuring out how to livestream on the gaming channel and general adult things he was in charge of (like paying their rent and taxes), his latest episode was bound to be triggered. Phil squeaked at the loud noise, he jumped and pulled all of his things into his arms protectively in case it someone coming to take them away. He didn’t know why Danny was angry, had he done something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything so he sniffed and curled up, staring at the door fearfully as he sucked harder on his thumb.

Dan frowned at the sound of shuffling inside, what the fuck? He opened the door and stepped into the room. He blinked when he took in Phil, curled up on their sheets in his boxers cuddling a bunch of paper and pens to his chest. He looked terrified. "P-Phil?" Dan asked quietly, his hands held in front of his chest. When Phil saw him, he quickly shoved the stuff into a drawer by his bed, the shock of Dan bursting in on him was enough to shock him back to himself, and Dan watched the action with a confused tilt of his head. Phil had yet to speak, so Dan did. "Phil? What-" he wasn't really sure what to ask. "It's nothing I just... it's nothing," Phil stuttered quickly, his whole face red with embarrassment. Dan stepped further into the room, Phil looked so embarrassed and he wanted to make it better, all his anger long gone. "Phil, baby you can tell me anything." He said quietly, cautiously sitting down on the bed. Phil shuffled in his seat, "I'm fine, j-just uh, let me get changed and we'll go yeah? I'm sorry I forgot," Phil mumbled, he refused to look at him, he felt ashamed and embarrassed, his whole face bright red.

Dan's frown deepened as he looked at Phil. He shuffled across the bed and cupped his face gently, turning him so they were eye to eye. "Please don't lie to me Phil, you're not fine and I want to help you, I love you," his voice was soft and his expression concerned. Phil looked into Dan's eyes and felt safe again. Dan loved him, he wouldn’t judge him. He sniffed and played with his fingers, wondering how to explain...anything. "Sometimes I get... little" he said weakly, embarrassment clear in his voice. "It's hard to explain, I just... it's a headspace, kind of like when subs go into subspace to become like that. It's like I go into littlespace and I feel like a little kid. It's like I'm another person," he tried his best to explain, though he knew he probably sounded crazy.

Dan looked confused, but he tried to be understanding. "O-okay, so what do you do? How long does it last?" He didn't really know what littlespace was, but he wanted to be a supportive boyfriend and he could always look it up later what Phil was meaning. Phil shrugged and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Stuff that makes me feel calm, like colouring in and watching cartoons. Kid stuff. Sometimes it's only like an hour or so, sometimes it's longer, it just depends on what is stressing me out," he mumbled quietly, "I can take care of it, it's okay if it's weird to you, it's why I kept it a secret. Please don't tell anyone, it's so embarrassing" Phil sniffled and rubbed his arm. Dan frowned, pulling Phil into a warm hug. "Okay baby I won't tell anyone. You can tell me anything though okay? If you need anything I'm here." He smiled brightly, kissing Phil's nose, "It's not weird it's unique!"

Phil curled into Dan's chest and hugged him back, his body sagging into Dan's arms at the knowledge that his boyfriend wasn't judging him and wanted to help him. "Really? You don't think it's weird or creepy?" He asked, relieved. He giggled at the small nose kiss,"I don't want to pull you into this. Maybe now and then I might just go to be alone for a bit when I get little," he offered softly. Dan smiled warmly and nuzzled him this time. "Normalness leads to sadness." He quoted quietly. He pulled back after a moment. "If that's what you're most comfortable with, but I'd like to help...if that's okay?" He said softly, kissing Phil’s nose again to make him giggle.Phil nuzzled in gratefully, "Thank you for not judging me" he whispered. "Really?" Phil blushed and nodded, "I'd like that a lot, if you're sure?" Dan smiled warmly. "Really, want me to leave you be or want to come cuddle on the couch and eat junk food whilst watching shitty movies?" Dan grinned brightly.

Phil smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, maybe I can nap for awhile, it might help with the whole regression thing." He'd nodded. He had been startled out of his headspace so he was a little worried he might slip back into it. Dan seemed to be wanting to help, and maybe he could use a caregiver, but he wanted to let Dan take it in first. Dan nodded and stood up, "Want me to let you sleep? I can sort food out and come get you later? I'll just need to pop to the shops." Phil smiled softly and kisses Dan's hand. "Yeah please, if you don't mind? Just like an hour nap, promise, thank you again,” Phil smiled softly. Dan nodded, "Okay baby, see you in a bit." He blew him a kiss and closed the door gently behind him, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his wallet as he went down to the shops to get some food. Phil smiled and climbed under his sheets, trying to get some sleep. Maybe if he could sleep he would be less likely to regress but as he nuzzled under the safety of his and Dan's cosy duvet, he wasn't so sure.

Dan came back home after about half an hour carrying a few bags of Phil’s favorite foods, perhaps spoiling his sweet boyfriend might make him feel a bit better. He hummed to himself as he put the pizza in the oven and made up some nachos. The smell of pizza in the oven woke Phil up to the and he grinned, humming and snuggled into the sheets as he felt himself relaxing. Before he knew it, he had slipped into littlespace again, thankfully not as deeply as he sometimes could.

Dan pulled out the pizza and cut it into slices, piling them up on a plate and gathering everything and putting it all on the coffee table in the lounge. He poured them both some Ribena and turned on netflix, finding a suitably shitty movie before knocking on Phil's door softly. "Hey baby, ready to come out?" Phil sat up and nodded quickly, blushing. "Thank you Danny!" He grinned brightly and stumbled to his feet, looking for his joggers off the floor, huffing slightly when he didn't see them right away. Dan blinked a little, Danny was a new one. He shook it off and smiled, making his way back to the lounge once he'd picked up some blankets for them to share. Phil pulled on his joggers, giggling to himself after bumping his head on something when he stood up. He came downstairs and flopped down beside Dan on the sofa and cuddled up to his side right away. "You got me the good pizza! Not that yucky, soggy one from last time," he giggled excitedly, taking a slice carefully.

Dan made an oomph sound as the over 6ft tall man fell heavily into his side but laughed softly, reasoning that Phil wasn't completely himself right now. "Yeah that one was bad." Dan chuckled fondly and turned on the movie, taking a piece of his own and dimming the lights. "It was, it was really wet in the middle but hard on the outside, ew," Phil giggled and snuggled into Dan's side as he ate. He still felt a little aware of himself, but he was definitely showing some of his little tendencies, like being giggly and overly clingy. He also wasn't fully aware of his size, hence leaping into Dan like his was the smallest, lightest being on earth. "What's this?" He whispered curiously as the movie started.

Dan relaxed after a moment, wrapping his arm over Phil's shoulder and letting him nuzzle in. He swallowed his bite before answering, "A really shitty- I mean, a really bad adventure movie, I thought it would be funny." He wasn't sure whether he was allowed to swear when Phil got like this, he took another bite. "You said a bad word!" Phil giggled quietly, "I think you're funny." Dan grinned widely. "Sorry Philly, I won't do it again. Yeah? How am I funny?" He finished of his piece and picked up another, watching the look of concentration on Phil's face and he ate. "Yeah! You make me laugh, and you're really silly sometimes too, like when you don't see a shoe and you fall over." Phil giggled loudly, it was truly a young, carefree sound. He copied Dan and took another piece from the table and concentrated as he took a bite large bite, trying not spill any on his clothes.

Dan chuckled. "I'm glad my failures entertain someone." He said playfully. The movie started properly, it was like a cheap indiana jones like film. "Me!" Phil grinned and snuggled down comfortably. He watched the film for a while quietly, before humming to himself, his brows furrowed. "What’s wrong baby?" Dan asked, pushing aside the empty pizza plate and grabbing the nachos. "This film is very very bad," he announced and took one of the nachos, stuffing it into his mouth. Dan nodded. "It really is. That guy’s accent is completely fake." He hummed fondly as he wiped some cheese off the tip of Phil's nose. "Messy." He said playfully. "Hey! I am clean" Phil giggled and stuffed another nacho into his mouth, "These are yummy, did you make them for us Danny?" He grinned excitedly.

Dan took a chip of his own to eat and nodded. "Yep, thought you might like them." He wiped Phil's face off again. Phil scrunched up his eyes when he did and giggles brightly, "I like them very much." He grinned. Dan smiled warmly, fighting the urge to kiss him. He didn't think that was allowed right now. Instead he kissed his forehead, "Alright cutie, lets watch this terrible movie." He put the empty bowl down and cuddled Phil into his lap wrapping them both up with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his leg. Phil curled up in his lap, watched the the movie contently. Once he was full, his thumb had found its way back into his mouth.

Dan felt his eyes drifting down to Phil often, and his heart turned to a puddle when Phil started to suck his thumb, humming contently. Dan smiled, removing the bowl and running his hands softly through his hair. He felt a strong need to look after Phil, and to make him feel safe and comforted. He decided then he would do some research later on about little. He would be the best caregiver he could be. Phil get his eyes drifting close when Dan played with his hair, and he made a little content noises gently tugging the blanket up with his free hand and cuddling it sleepily. He hadn't ever felt this comfortable in littlespace before.

Dan turned the sounds of excessive explosions down, gently stroking Phil's hair as he felt the man fall asleep in his lap, his head buried in Dan's thigh gently. His thumb was tucked into his mouth comfortably and the blanket was clutched in his spare hand. Dan turned the T.v off completely, opening his Phone to start his research. When Phil regressed next time, he was gonna be ready.

 

A month or so had passed since Phil's last regression. They had spoken about it a little, and he’d felt much more comfortable with Dan than he ever had dealing with it alone. He hadn’t had one since, the month had been relatively relaxed and things had seemed to return to normal for the most part. Dan had taken over some more of the responsibilities to lighten Phil’s stress, and had even used the time to gain a proper understanding of what littlespace was, and how he should behave when dealing with it. He secretly bought a few things online to help him once the time came.

Today had been a long day for them both, all morning they’d been at meetings, frantically editing on the journey’s in between places. Now though, they had finally finished it and Dan was slumped on the couch after eating lunch, thanking every deity for having the rest of the day of. The week in general had been a long and stressful one, and it was all too much for Phil. He’d barely made it to lunch time today without regressing, thankful that he was at least safe at home. However, he hadn't want to bother Dan to much, his boyfriend had been just as busy as he was and it felt like adding this extra pressure was bad. So when it started he kept it quiet as long as he could without letting on, though that became hard as he fell deeply into littlespace. Phil picked at his jeans quietly, not really paying attention to anything as he tried really hard to focus on staying big, but it wasn't working very well. He knew Dan was tired and he didn't want to be a burden to him. 

Unaware of the inner conflict Phil was facing, Dan yawned and stretched, glancing over at where Phil sat stiffly on the edge of the sofa. "You alright baby?" Phil nodded quickly, "M'good," he said quietly, pulling at the thread and looking over at Dan. Dan frowned, "You don't sound good." He said gently. Phil gave a sad, guilty smile, "M'sorry Danny, I tried to stay big, I really did try," he sniffed sadly and rubbed his eyes.

Understanding dawned on Dan's face and he smiled warmly. "Oh baby it's alright don't cry, c’mere." He opened his arms for a hug, mind racing quickly as he went over what he had to do. Phil sniffled and crawled into his Dan's lap, rubbing his eyes, "I tried really really hard but it didn't work." Dan's heart melted. "You don't need to try baby, it's okay I promise I'll look after you. You just relax yeah? Want to change out of big boy clothes? I bought something special for you." Phil looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with wonder. "Yes please, you did?" Dan nodded and picked Phil up in his arms before standing, trying his best not to show strain at the weight. "Lets go, yeah?" He walked down to their room and put him down on the bed, ruffling his hair before heading for the closet. 

Phil sat cross legged on the bed and watched Dan excitedly, bouncing a little on the spot. Dan hummed a tune as he dug deep inside and pulled out a onesie, it was very fluffy with a lion's mane and paws on the feet and optional ones for the hands. He set it down on the bed. Phil gasped and grinned widely, "M'gonna be a lion!" Dan chuckled, "Alright honey let's get you dressed, want a bubble bath first?" Dan had read that bath’s were good at calming someone in littlespace, to help them through more smoothly. Phil clapped and seemed to think for a minute before nodding, "Yes please Danny!" The calming atmosphere only made Phil feel more at ease, knowing he had someone to care for him he could let himself slip deeply. Dan smiled, "Okay then, let's get you cleaned up!" He gathered the softest towels they had and a rubber duck which he bought for Phil. "Think you can carry the onesie honey?"

"I can get it" Phil grinned and pulled the onesie into his arms, fumbling as he gather it up. He cuddled it close to him and smiled proudly as he followed Dan to the bathroom. "See, I got it!" Dan grinned, "Well done baby, set it down over there okay? Where it's safe from the water." Phil padded over and sat it where Dan told him to, coming back to Dan's side. Dan ran warm water into the tub, careful not to make it too hot and added special bubble bath he'd thought little Phil might like (He thought normal Phil would probably like it too. Dork). "Can I smell?" Phil asked brightly and made grabby hands for the bottle. Dan hummed and passed it too him, "Yeah, it's marshmallow, smell." He turned back to the water, testing it as the bath filled and loads of bubbles formed. Phil sniffed the bottle curiously and sneezed loudly when some of the little bubbles traveled up his nose. "I like it," he giggled loudly, “but it got up my nose Danny!”

Dan chuckled, putting the bottle to the side. "Want me to help you with your big boy clothes?" Phil huffed as he tried to fumble with the buttons of his button up shirt. "Yes please," Dan knelt down where Phil was sat on the floor and undid all the buttons, sliding the shirt off his shoulders. Phil smiled once it was off and wiggled on the spot, giggling. Dan grinned, "You okay there? Want some help with your jeans?". Phil giggled shyly and nodded, “Yes please, just the button and zip, I can get them off all by myself" he grinned proudly, standing up. Dan chuckled, "That's good." He undid the button and zip then shuffled back as Phil shooed him away. Phil pushed them down and stood out of them, picking up and proudly presenting them to Dan. "See? Told you!" Dan clapped, "Well done baby, now your socks and boxers okay?"

"Okay" Phil giggled shyly and pulled them off, depositing them on the floor with his clothes. "Now can I get in? Pleeeease?" Dan pretended to consider, "Hmmm… Yep you can baby want me to lift you in?" Phil pushed his thumb between his lips and nodded sheepishly, shuffling on the spot cutely.

Dan lifted Phil carefully into the tub (straining a little at his weight, though Phil wasn't exactly a heavy man, god he was so unfit). "Wait just one sec baby I’ll be back." Dan jogged out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with a blue pacifier. "Here you go!" Phil gasped excitedly, "You bought this for me?" He giggled and reached out for it carefully, popping it into his mouth and grinning immediately around the pacifier. Dan nodded, "Thought it might taste better than your thumb. He popped the rubber duck in the bath then reached for the little sponge. "Want me to wash you?"

Phil took the pacifier out of his mouth, "It does! Yes please Danny!" He popped it back into his mouth contently and played with the little duck, making it bob along the water. Dan smiled brightly and washed him down with a fruity smelling soap, careful not to be too rough. Once he was done he poured some water over Phil's head and began rubbing shampoo into his hair, careful not to get any in his eyes. Phil hummed contently around his pacifier, relaxing at the gentle bob of the soft rubber between his lips, and played with the bubbles in his fingers, blowing them into the air. Dan laughed softly, washing out the shampoo.

"Ready to get out?" Phil nodded enthusiastically, he tried to say that he wanted to be a lion, but because he spoke around his pacifier it came out more jumbled than understandable. Dan took that as a yes and took out the plug before lifting Phil out and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. "There we are baby." He began rubbing the towel to dry him off. Phil giggled as the towel tickled his soft skin and ended up wriggling around uncontrollably in Dan's hands. "Calm down honey! I don't want you getting cold,” Dan pouted at him. Phil pouted back, but did as he was told and stood still, moving his pacifier out of his mouth, "It tickles!" Dan grinned, "You know what else tickles? ME!" Dan attacked him with tickles, laughing as he did. Phil squealed and wriggled around like crazy, he sounded so brightly and carefree. It was a sound that Dan relished hearing.

Dan laughed with him happily, eventually calming down again and finishing by drying off his hair. "Right! Now let's turn you into a lion!" He handed him a fresh pair of boxers, "Need to pee first? It's difficult to take off one it’s on," Dan hummed. Phil pulled them on and looked at the toilet, thinking hard, "Yes" he decided. Dan nodded. "Okay, want me to turn around so you can?" Phil nodded sheepishly so Dan turned around and covered his ears. 

Phil peed quickly and washed his hands. He poked Dan's shoulder cutely when he was done, and held the lion suit out towards him. "Wanna be a lion!" He grinned excitedly. Dan smiled when he turned. "Okay! Time to make you a lion." He unzipped the onesie, "First foot in this one." Phil used Dan's shoulders to steady himself and stepped into the left foot, then followed with his right. Dan hummed then pulled it up, "Arms next lion." Phil pushed his arms through the sleeves and made roaring sounds, lifting his arms up and pretended to paw at Dan “Rawwwr!”

Dan shrieked playfully, pretending to be scared, "Oh my god!!! Phil's been eaten by a lion!" Phil giggled and roared louder, pretending to paw and scratch at him happily as he acted out being a lion. Dan screamed dramatically, "He's gonna eat meeee!!". Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and cuddled into him in a clingy fashion, pretending to bite him, making smacking sounds with his lips. Dan giggled, pretending to die dramatically. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dan looked up, "Hey baby, I'll put you in our room and be right back okay?" He led him down the corridor. Phil giggled and played with the zip on his onesie, "Okay" he nodded and sat on their bed, sucking on his pacifier while he listened.

Dan jogged downstairs and opened the door to an irritated looking neighbour, Uh oh. "Can I help you?" he asked. The man tapped his foot, "Just... lower the volume a little. I've talked to your partner before about the… noise." Dan flushed red, "R-Right, sorry, we'll keep it down." The man nodded, said good day and left. Dan shut the door and headed back to Phil. Phil hadn’t told Dan the neighbours complained about them? He resolved to ask him about it when he was back to himself. For now he shook off his embarrassment so he could focus on Phil.

Phil heard them talking and looked down sadly, playing with the tail on his his onesie. The man sounded angry, he didn't mean to get Danny in trouble. Dan came back in to see Phil looking upset and was immediately worried. "What's wrong Philly?" He asked quietly, with a tilt of his head. "M'got you in trouble, I'm really sorry," Phil sniffed. "I can be really quiet," he nodded quickly, putting the pacifier back in his mouth and playing with his tail. Dan shook his head, "Oh baby it's not your fault! He's just miserable and grumpy." He pulled him into a hug, leaning down to whisper, "And he smells." Phil cuddled into him closely, giggling. "He does?" Dan nodded and scrunched up his nose, "Like bad eggs." He grinned, "Wanna do some drawing before dinner?"

"Ew" Phil giggled and nuzzled into Dan's chest, "Yes please! Can we have spaghetti for dinner?" He grinned cutely. Dan hummed, "Sure we can sweetheart. Where's your drawing stuff?" Phil grinned, seemingly cheered up. "I keep some paper and pens in my drawer!" He grinned and got up off the bed, opening one of the drawers in his bedside table. Dan waited for him, watching fondly as he piled paper and pens on the sheets. "There's so many colours!" Dan said excitedly. Phil ground proudly.  
"I bought new pens and I got all the colours! I like blue the best". He rifled through the stack of drawings he had done already and blushed, cutely thrusting one towards Dan. Dan took the picture, "What's this?"

"I drew it! That one is me, and that is you" he giggled and pointed to two somewhat people shaped drawings holding hands, "And that's a doggy," he smiled and pointed at it. Dan grinned brighty, "It's so good! Thank you baby." He kissed his nose. Phil grinned happily and took out his pens, passing one to Dan and taking one for himself as he started to draw contently.

Dan hummed tunes as they drew, trying his best to recreate a lion (It wasn’t great, but he tried). Phil wiggled where he sat as he listened to Dan's little tunes, trying to draw something nice for Danny. Dan bit his tongue as he focused on the lion. He looked up to see that Phil doing something similar, it was adorable. Phil giggled, covering his drawing with his hand, "Hey, no peeking!" He stuck out his tongue.  
Dan chuckled. "Okay okay, sorry." He went back to his own work.

A little while later Dan sat up and hummed happily. "I think it's done!" he announced proudly. "Me too! " Phil grinned and sat up, crossing his legs, and proudly handed Dan his picture. He had concentrated really hard, and drawn Dan a pretty good effort of Winnie the Pooh. "It's Pooh, because he's nice and friendly like you Danny." Phil grinned sheepishly. Dan grinned widely. "Awh Philly thank you so much! This is amazing!" He cuddled the man with a wide grin. He sat back and gave him his lion, "Look it's you!" Phil took his picture, gasping and covering his mouth. "That's me, I'm a big lion!" He grinned excitedly, "Thank you Danny, I'm gonna keep it real safe, I promise!" He grinned.

Dan smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "I know you will baby. I'm gonna go cook dinner now, think you can draw by yourself?" Phil nodded, "Can I watch cartoons while I draw?" He cuddled the tail on his onesie. Dan chuckled, "Of course you can, off you go i'll call you when it's time for food." Phil grinned and gather up armfuls of pens and paper and wandered off to sit in the lounge, putting on his favourite cartoons and sitting on the sofa.

Dan watched him go then headed to the kitchen, carefully preparing spaghetti for dinner, relieved they had all the ingredients. Dan was a good cook, even if he didn't do it all that often. Dan stirred the sauce and checked on the pasta, it wouldn't be long, spaghetti was an easy choice. Dan pulled the plates out from the cupboard and set them on the counter ready to dish up. After a while Phil must have gotten bored because he wandered into the kitchen clutching a DVD. Phil grinned and sat at the table, proudly setting the Spider-Man DVD on the table. "Hmmm? What's that honey?" Dan looked over, turning off the heat. "A film for us to watch Danny, I got it all by myself!" He grinned. Dan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well done baby, why don't you sit down yeah? I'm gonna serve up some food," he smiled.

"Okay," Phil grinned and sat up in his seat as Dan served up the food. "This smells yummy!" Dan hummed, "I hope so honey, careful it's very hot," he warned softly. "Okay! I'll be careful," Phil blew on his spaghetti and ate it carefully. He didn't want to spill anything on his new onesie. When he finished he grinned proudly, showing Dan his empty bowl. "Look, I didn't spill any on my Lion onesie Danny," he beamed wiggling in his chair. Dan finished his own and chuckled. "Well done! You're such a good boy." He kissed his forehead the wiped of his face, gathering the dishes and washing up quickly.

"Can we watch the movie now Danny? I'm sleepy," Phil yawned rubbed his eyes, sliding his pacifier past his lips again. Dan nodded, "Okay baby, you go sit down I'll get it started." Phil yawned and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes and trying to get comfy. He huffed and made grabby hands at Dan when he couldn't get comfy, getting a little grumpy now that he was sleepy. (So that stayed the same then, he noted). Dan smiled, “Okay grumpy pants I’m coming." He laughed playfully, settling in and letting Phil climb into his lap. "M'not grumpy" Phil whined, snuggling up on Dan's lap with his head buried in Dan's neck, his little blue pacifier bobbing softly in his mouth as he finally got comfy.

Phil watched the film contently, letting himself relax. About halfway into the film he felt his usual self slowly coming back looking around a little dazed, he let himself adjust. It was then when he began to realise just how effort Dan put into to be a supportive boyfriend and a good caregiver. His chest swell with love, Dan was amazing.

Dan was exhausted after looking after Phil, as the movie ended he yawned. "Come on bedtime,” Dan said sleepily, taking Phil’s hand and heading for the bathroom.  
Phil let Dan lead him to the bathroom, figuring a few more minutes couldn't hurt since he was still caught in a place between being little and being big. He made a small whiny noise but picked up his toothbrush, lazily brushing his teeth. Dan smiled warmly, brushing his own teeth before leading him to their room, changing into his own pjs.

Phil curled up in the bed and waited for him patiently. Once he was sufficiently snuggled up into Dan's arms, he looked up, his eyes fond. "Hey Dan?"   
"Hmm?" Dan hummed tiredly. "Thanks, I love you." Phil pressed the softest of kisses on Dan's lips. Dan smiled, kissing back tiredly, "You’re welcome baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Check out our tumblrs!
> 
> We have all our fics on our joint tumblr page @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters :)
> 
> We take prompts!


End file.
